Great Fox Lodge
by LoZfanchick
Summary: Sasuke and his gang go to the Great Fox Lodge and there Sasuke meets Naruto, the son of the hotels owner, things feelings develop...lemon! AU!
1. Chapter 1

based off my trip to The Great Wolf Lodge (great hotel, go there) but all i did with the guy i met was give him a peck on the cheek (i'm a girl by the way if you don't know me)

**Summary:** Sasuke and his gang go to the Grat Fox Lodge. There Sasuke meets Naruto and things develop... lemon.

i own this idea thats it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke slouched against the cool counter top as his brother made small talk with the hotel clerk.

"Sasuke, have you seen this? Come here!" Kiba called from the bottom of the hotel stairs.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to him. They walked up the stairs and over to one of the unoccupied windows. The window held a view of the indoor water park.

You could see all the kids and adults run around. There were indoor super slides, indoor hot tubs, and the best part was the indoor "play place", if you will. It was up to the ceiling and stretched out so that it covered almost all of the room, and people from all ages could go on it. It had monkey bars, rope bridges, built in water guns placed at several stations, a slide leading to the bottom, floating islands that you could jump on, hanging ropes that you could swing on.

But the best part about this indoor water park was that on every hour there was this bucket at the top that would fill with water, so every hour it would fall and dump all of the water it had inside of it onto all of the people. For safety though, a bell would ring every time it was about to tip over.

Itachi had taken Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji out of school and took them here; driving for 3 hours, not including breaks just to stay at this hotel for 4 days. Kiba, jumped up and down at the idea and immediately agreed, Shikamaru just nodded and said yes, Neji was more reluctant to go since that would mean missing four days of high school. But they convinced him to go; well actually Kiba did by whispering something to him. None of the others knew what Kiba had said but it got the man to go, so no one really cared.

The hotel didn't just have the indoor water park, it had an outdoor one to; but sadly it was closed due to the cold winter weather. Yet, they still had the outdoor spa open.

The lobby was also a very nice sight. It was made to look like a lodge since the name of the hotel was Great Fox Lodge. They had foxes everywhere, they even had a live fox that if you paid, they'd let it come to your room and you could pet it and play with it, since it was tamed.

Itachi had rented a room for each of them; they each got a Luxury King Suite, where they got a bathroom with shower and tub, a separate area for the king sized bed, and a couch which could pull out to become a bed and then in the other area they had a table with a microwave and a mini fridge. Also, the whole room had wireless internet connection.

In the lobby there was a large sitting area, signs pointing out where the elevators were and the restaurants, and the gift shops. And a grand staircase that led to the second floor, which are the same stairs Sasuke had taken to get to the windows. You could also see the third floors hallway from the lobby, but they didn't have any stairs leading from the lobby up to them, it was more like a third floor balcony.

Itachi called them all way from the window and handed them each of there keys.

"These rooms are no where near each other." Neji pointed out.

"I think you're all old enough to be by yourselves." Itachi retorted back as they walked into the elevator.

Some other kids where on and wet, probable just got back from the water park.

"Third floor." Shikamaru said as the kids smiled at him then pushed the button.

"That was so much fun!" the one boy said.

Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes leaning onto the elevator poll.

"I hope my mom gives me some money to use in the arcade." The other boy replied.

_An arcade too, this is a good hotel._ Sasuke thought as the elevator door rung and they stepped out.

"Ok, have fun, enjoy yourselves, and don't bother me till it's time to go." Itachi said as he walked over to his room and closed the door.

They all sighed and went into there rooms. Sasuke dumped his bag onto the floor and walked around the room inspecting it. After that he got changed into his swim trunks and headed out into the hallway where he was greeted by Shikamaru.

"Good timing, come on." Shikamaru said as they walked to Kiba's room and got him out, along with Neji.

Once all four boys were out of there rooms, and in there swim trunks they decided to look around.

"Hey, look you can see the lobby!" Kiba yelled happily looking around at all the incoming guests.

"Shut up, no one wants to hear you." Neji lectured, and leaned onto the railing.

"Yeah they hear your voice and turn around to leave." Sasuke said smirking.

Shikamaru cocked and eyebrow at Neji.

"Something you want to tell us Neji, like why are you studying all the people down there?"

Everyone turned to Neji, Kiba smirked and triumphantly boasted.

"See, I told you Neji!"

Sasuke leaned over Neji and lightly hit Kiba "What are you talking about?"

"Look!" Kiba pointed down to the people in the lobby.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said, "And?"

Kiba groaned, "Look, look at the girls."

Shikamaru and Sasuke looked back down again then back at Kiba, still confused.

"Ugh," Kiba put his hand through his hair. "You can see down there shirts." He whispered smirking.

Shikamaru and Sasuke hit him over the head.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Is this why you finally agreed to come, Neji?" Sasuke asked.

Neji smirked still studying the crowd. "Yup."

Sasuke and Shikamaru sighed at there friends.

"Well I guess this wouldn't affect you Sasuke, since so many girls are ready to give themselves to you." Kiba said rubbing one of his new bruises.

"Like I care." Sasuke said. "I don't even like women."

"Hey, where's Shikamaru?" Neji asked finally looking at them again.

"Over here." He called from down the hallway. "I'm going to the water park."

"Hey wait for us!" Kiba yelled as they all went to catch up to the pony tailed man.

Sasuke's foot slipped through one of the holes. "Ah! Of course." He groaned.

Sasuke grabbed his leg and pulled his foot out of the hole. He was walking up a rope bridge and his feet just couldn't adapt to the slippery ropes.

Finally freeing his foot, Sasuke stood up and went to continue his way up. But, when he looked up he saw something falling towards him.

"Watch out!" The thing, that is now identified as a person yelled.

Sasuke couldn't move out of the way fast enough and the falling person fell on him. Causing both of them to roll down the rope bridge and back into the pool where the bridge started.

Sasuke shot his head out of the water gasping for air. The person that hit him was hanging on his neck, also gasping for air. Sasuke identified the person as a guy from the lack of breasts.

Sasuke looked the man over as much as he could. The guy was tan and slightly slimmer then Sasuke, and he also had bright blond hair.

Finally they both caught there breath and the unidentified man let go of Sasuke's neck.

"Sorry about that." The mystery guy said.

"It's ok." Sasuke replied.

The guy looked up at Sasuke and both of there eyes widened a bit and only for a second.

_This guys hot._ Sasuke thought looking the front of the man over.

He had three scars on each of his cheeks and had a pair of very vivid blue eyes.

"Hi." Sasuke said, getting out of his trance.

The blond haired guy blinked then shook his head and moved away from Sasuke a bit.

"Hey, I'm Naruto." The man now identified as Naruto announced. "Sorry again about falling on top of you." Naruto closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands.

"It's nothing." Sasuke shrugged.

There was an awkward silence both of them deciding to scan the area around them.

"Well," Naruto said. "I'm going to go try and climb that thing again." He smiled then swam towards the rope bridge.

Sasuke watched Naruto climb up onto the rope bridge then smirked and went towards him.

"After falling down this and knocking someone else down with you, you're actually going to climb it again." Sasuke said and you could practically hear his smirk.

Naruto stopped his climb and turned back to Sasuke; staring at him in confusion.

Sasuke shook his head, still smirking. "You must be a real dobe."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Hey!"

But before he got to say anything else, Sasuke stopped him by climbing over to him. Naruto glared at him, still mad about the insult. Sasuke looked at him then extended Naruto his hand.

"Since this thing is difficult and since we both..." Sasuke stated then thought of about how to pinpoint there skills on this.

"Suck at climbing this." Naruto finished for him, laughing.

"Yeah, want to climb it together?"

"Sure!" Naruto smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Hey what's your name anyway?" Naruto asked realizing he never asked the guy his name.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said already programmed to say his name formally.

Naruto looked at him wearily then it turned to a serious expression. "Bond, James Bond." Near the end Naruto broke out into laughter.

Sasuke glared at him then released his hand and decided to leave the blond dobe on his own.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled up to him still laughing a little.

Naruto tried to catch up to Sasuke. Finally when he was relatively close to him he said in his defense.

"It was joke, I'm sorry."

Sasuke glared at him then grabbed his hand and they continued to climb.

Once they reached the top, they took a moment to look down at all the other kids attempting to climb the horrible rope bridge.

"Man, no matter how many times I try to climb this I always manage to fall." Naruto said straightening himself up.

Naruto kicked the air over the bridge then patted down his swim orange swim trunks.

"So you've been here before?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto scrunched up his face thinking of how to respond; then he slowly let his answer slip from his lips.

"I kinda never leave." After saying that, he turned to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke was confused but he didn't let it show. "How?"

"Well..."Naruto drawled out.

"Hey, move! You're blocking the way!" Some kids besides them yelled.

Sasuke glared at them, but Naruto smiled and apologized then stepped out of the way; reluctantly, Sasuke followed.

"Well?" Sasuke said as he followed Naruto throughout the water structure.

""Well?" What?" Naruto asked, while running through a mini water fall.

Sasuke ran through the water fall too then afterwards he ran a hand through his wet hair, trying to get it out of his face.

"How do you never leave?"

They were now standing in a line that led to a water slide. They had spent most of there conversation screaming and running around the water place. Now in line they had time to talk and Sasuke was going to use it.

"Well," Naruto said, running his hands through his hair. "I'm adopted."

Sasuke cringed._ Stupid! _He mentally hit himself, over bringing this up.

"So my adopted dad," Naruto swished his head back and forth not looking directly at Sasuke anymore. "Owns this."

""This?" So he's the manager?" Sasuke asked for clarification.

"No...he's the" He made circles with his hands trying to think of the word. "the...whatever, he owns this whole building, company thing." He said throwing his hands up in defeat of ever figuring out the word.

"Wait, so your dad owns all the Great Fox Lodge Hotels?" Sasuke asked still needing clarification.

"Yeah, so I live here in the hotel." He said, and then before Sasuke got a word in edgewise he shouted. "Bye!"

Sasuke blinked as Naruto grabbed the bar above the slide entrance and threw himself down it. Sasuke looked around him, there was a staff member holding a poll in front of the entrance, blocking it so no one could go down till Naruto got to the bottom.

_When did we get to the front of the line?!_

He waited frantically, then once the staff worker moved the poll away Sasuke threw himself down the slide before the girl even got to give the go ahead. Once Sasuke crashed into the 2 feet of water at the bottom, he stood up and jumped out of the water and looked around frantically for Naruto.

After spending about five minutes just walking around aimlessly looking for him; Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Where'd he go?" He whispered.

Naruto looked around the poll he was hiding behind. He stifled a laugh watching Sasuke look back and forth for him.

_Alright lets see how he likes this._

Naruto went the opposite way of where Sasuke was, and then he weaved around some polls. After that he weaved through the crowd of kids then casually, he walked right behind Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed then from the corner of his eye saw orange swim trunks walking away from him. So pushing through the crowd, he grabbed the tan arm pulling it so that the person would have to turn around.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled out faking his surprised tone.

"Hey yourself, where'd you go?" Sasuke asked pulling them both over to a less hectic area.

Naruto noticed where they were and he stated tugging on his arm. But Sasuke wouldn't let go, instead he just looked at Naruto strangely.

"Sasuke! Let go!" Naruto stated frantically

"Why?" Sasuke asked simply, still confused by Naruto's pulling.

"Be-" a bell interrupted Naruto.

"Here it comes!" yelled out some excited guests.

"Oh." Sasuke said, letting go of Naruto's arm; finally understanding as they watched the bucket drop all its water.

Naruto looked at the oncoming water glaring. Then in a monotone voice he said. "I hate you."

All the water crashed down onto them and the other guests, drenching them. Once all the water had fallen. Sasuke stood straight up again, since the pressure of the water caused him to hunch his back. He shook his hair out then turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto was completely soaked and still hunched over. He turned his head and glared at Sasuke then spit out the water that got into his mouth. Sasuke couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face.

Naruto stopped glaring at Sasuke so he could straighten up and crack his back.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to look for who was calling him it was Kiba.

"Oh man, you got soaked!" Kiba yelled laughing. "I saw the whole thing, your face!" Kiba broke out into a new fit of laughter mimicking Sasuke's face.

Sasuke glared at him "Hn."

"Hey, so who's this guy?" Kiba asked titling his head in Naruto's direction.

"This is Naruto, Naruto this is my friend Kiba." Kiba and Naruto shook hands and exchanged hellos.

"So did you two come together?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke's older brother Itachi brought our whole gang over here." Kiba answered. "There's me, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Itachi."

"Oh." Naruto nodded.

"What about you? Did you come with anyone, family, or something?" Kiba asked.

"No I live here, my Dad owns this."

Kiba looked shell shocked trying to comprehend what Naruto said. "This? As in the whole hotel?"

"Yeah, the whole line of Great Fox Lodge hotels."

Kiba smiled in amazement. "So, you can do anything?" Naruto nodded yes. "You can go in here even after it's closed." Again, he nodded yes. "You have unlimited amount of playing tokens, for the arcade?" Once more a yes.

Kiba shook his head smiling like a madman; he wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck. "We're going to be great friends!" He yelled.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and ripped Kiba off of Naruto.

"Leave him alone Kiba." Sasuke commanded then grabbed Naruto's arm and started pulling them away from Kiba. "Let's go Naruto."

"Stop being so possessive Sasuke." Shikamaru said, appearing next to Naruto. "Hey I'm Shikamaru."

"Hi." Naruto replied.

"I'm not being possessive; Kiba's being rude and trying to use Naruto for his own purposes."

_No, this isn't awkward. _Naruto thought sarcastically, watching the three friends argue. _Maybe I shouldn't have told Sasuke about that._

"I apologize for my friends." Naruto flinched then turned to see Neji. "Hello I'm Neji Hyuuga."

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

They shook hands and turned back to watch as both Shikamaru and Sasuke hit Kiba over the head.

"Um...could you tell Sasuke I left?" Naruto asked Neji.

"Huh? How come?"

"Well, I promised my friend I'd meet them in the arcade."

"Oh, ok I'll tell him, bye."

"Thanks, bye." Naruto waved then walked over towards the exit.

"Are you three done fighting yet?" Neji yelled, the three didn't answer and only continued to argue.

"Ten-Ten! Ten-Ten!" Naruto called.

"Hey Naruto, about time you showed up." Ten-Ten answered walking up to the blond.

Ten-Ten lived around the area and she was one of Naruto's closest friends, she was allowed into the hotel without payment. Ten-Ten could walk right into the water park without a pass, because all she had to say was her name and they would know she was one of Naruto's friends.

"So what are you up to?" She asked.

"Oh well, come here." He gestured towards the door to the water park.

They walked in and Ten-Ten put her clothes into a locker, leaving her green bikini on. Naruto was still in his orange swim trunks so he just followed her to the lockers.

"See that guy over there." Naruto pointed towards a guy with raven hair and dark blue swim trunks.

"They guy with blue swim trunks?"

"Yeah."

"He's cute, do you like him?" She asked smiling.

Naruto blushed a little. "Yeah."

"Have you talked to him?" Naruto shook his head yes, and then told her what had happened before she came here.

"Why would you tell him about your Dad?!" She ranted. "He's probable only going to use you for that now!"

"That's why I need your help." Naruto smiled deviously.

"So what room did you say you were staying at?"

"243." Ten-Ten lied.

Ten-Ten was now in one of the hot tubs with Shikamaru resting lazily against one of the fake rocks. Sasuke who was trying to relax but he'd still turn his head looking for someone every so often. Then finally there was Kiba and Neji who were, obviously looking at her female features and trying to flirt with her.

_No more favors!_ Ten-Ten swore in her head.

"Sasuke what are you looking for?" She asked leaning forward.

Sasuke looked at her, and then sunk back into the hot tub.

"He's looking for Naruto." Kiba answered, leaning forward also so he could talk to Ten-Ten directly. "See Sasuke's gay, so he doesn't like girls."

"I don't like dating girls. That doesn't mean I don't like all girls." Sasuke said sternly.

"Anyway, Ten-Ten, " Neji spoke up. "Would you like to accompany me to go down the main water slide? We could get a two person tube."

Ten-Ten smiled at him, "Maybe later. So Sasuke, you like this Naruto guy?"

"Hn." Sasuke turned away from them.

"That's Sasuke language for yes." Kiba explained.

"I see, so why do you like him, money, looks?" Ten-Ten asked smiling.

"Sasuke's got enough money, he's an Uchiha. He just likes this guy because he thinks he's hot. But in my opinion you're-"

Kiba was cut off by Shikamaru grabbing the back of Kiba's head and dunking him under the hot water.

"Stop butting into other peoples lives." He commanded.

Kiba's hands flared all around splashing everyone in the hot tub. Most of the other occupants of the hot tub left glaring at the group.

"Well that's good to hear." Ten-Ten smirked, leaning back into the hot tub.

Once she leaned all the way back, she noticed someone's arm around her shoulders. She immediately bolted upright, causing Shikamaru to let go of Kiba's head. Kiba sprung up gasping for air.

"Well I have to go." She then hurried out of the hot tub.

"Neji most people make sure the girl likes them before putting moves on them." Sasuke explained, smirking. Then he turned to the gasping Kiba. "What's your problem why would you tell her who I like?! It's none of her business."

"Sorry, but what does it really matter. She probable doesn't even know Naruto." Kiba said in his defense.

"You're so troublesome, all of you." Shikamaru stated leaning back.

After some more time in the hot tub they were already to get out and head into the water park again but as they all stood up to leave, Ten-Ten walked back in with Naruto not too far behind her.

"Oh, hi Sasuke." Naruto smiled at him.

"Hey, where'd you go earlier?" Sasuke asked completely forgetting about Ten-Ten's presence.

"Oh well, I went to the arcade to met my friend Ten-Ten but she was late. So I sat there waiting forever."

Naruto glared at Ten-Ten who only smiled then waved to the other boys and sat next to Shikamaru.

"Y-you two know each other?" Kiba asked fearing for his life because of the glare Sasuke was sending him.

"Oh yeah." Ten-Ten closed her eyes, smiling a huge smile. "We've been friends since forever!" She opened her eyes and smiled devilishly at Kiba.

Naruto had to suppress a laugh by how all the guy's faces turned pale from her smile. Ten-Ten had already told him about her conversation with the four friends. Now he just had to act like he didn't know.

"I'm sorry again that I was late to meet you Naruto. But I was just having the most fascinating conversation with these guys." She couldn't help but let out a tiny fit of laughter at the end.

Naruto cocked and eyebrow and titled his head, further faking his confusion.

"Ok." Naruto said then sat next to Sasuke. "So, Sasuke do you want go to the outside hot tub? It's a lot better than this one."

"Sure."

"Ten-Ten, guys, do you want to come?" Naruto asked standing up.

"No I'm good, I think Neji and I are going to go down the water slide together." She turned to Neji "Right?"

"Yes." Neji answered almost immediately.

"We'll stay here too." Shikamaru answered for Kiba and himself, shutting Kiba up before he got to say anything.

Then Naruto and Sasuke left. They walked through the lobby, both of them holding a towel and wearing there swim trunks and a loose over shirt.

Naruto walked in front of Sasuke and ran up to the guard man that was standing in front of the door that led to the outdoor hot tub. Naruto then started talking to the man. Sasuke seeing this quickened his pace to catch up to Naruto.

As he neared Naruto, Naruto turned and waved to him with a smile on his face. The man Naruto was just talking to smiled at Sasuke, he had a scar across his nose and his hair was up in a ponytail. Iruka was the name written on the nameplate he wore.

Sasuke nodded to the man as he walked in after Naruto. Once outside he shivered from the winter air. He looked around and down the cleared out path was Naruto running towards the bubbling hot Jacuzzi.

Sasuke, not wanting to stay out in the cold weather any longer then needed, ran to that hot tub as well. Even thought the hot tub was scalding hot, the heat was welcomed to the two teens. Both of them slipped in, not even bothering to take off there over shirts.

The hot tub was empty minus the two of them. This made sense, since snow was covering the ground around them. Sasuke relaxed against the side of the tub, it was relaxing, plus the heat of the Jacuzzi helped overcome the coldness of the snow.

Naruto also took this time to lean back and relax. They stayed in a comfortable silence until a thought came into Sasuke's mind.

_What about Ten-Ten?! She said they were good friends so no doubt she'd tell him that I like him! But, he didn't act like he knew but they had enough time, he may just be trying to fool me._

Puzzled Sasuke decided to ask Naruto. "Naruto." Naruto perked up looking at Sasuke. "Ten-Ten did she...did she tell you about our c-?"

Naruto interrupted him already knowing his question. Ten-Ten had told him about how Sasuke did like him, not for his money or any benefits he could give, but just for him. Actually she hit him repeatedly because he didn't realize Sasuke u Uchiha /u was the same Uchiha from Uchiha enterprise. So finding no need to "beat around the bush" he bluntly said.

"I think you're hot."

Sasuke caught off guard shouted. "What?!"

Naruto was grinning like a mad man. "Yup, but I wasn't sure if you hung out with me for my money or the benefits. So I didn't say anything." Sasuke nodded understanding. "But when Ten-Ten told me that you like me for me, I just..." He trailed off blushing.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and smirked at how cute Naruto looked. Then he scooted himself closer to Naruto and draped an arm around the blonds shoulder.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

Naruto looked over to Sasuke then relaxed back into his arm. "Sure."

At dinner both of them talked about random things and then after dinner Naruto walked Sasuke back to his room. Once Sasuke got the door opened he turned to give Naruto a proper goodbye. But when he turned around his face met Naruto's.

Naruto had leaned his face forward so that this would happen. And then Naruto pushed his lips forward more and gave Sasuke a chaste kiss. Then he pulled away smiling and walked down the hall over towards the elevator.

Sasuke stood there then licked his lips and looked down the hallway, smirking. _Bold._ He went inside then closed his door. _I like it._

Naruto got off at the top floor he walked into his suite and dived onto his bed. Crawling over towards his dashboard he sat up, leaning against it and called Ten-Ten.

**"Naruto? How'd it go?"** She asked, excited.

"Great, he's really awesome!" Naruto bragged.

**"Did you kiss him?" ** She asked excited but then her voice grew stern.** "You better have gotten something out of this; we had to reserve that Jacuzzi and I had to go on that ride with Neji. He's a nice guy but kind of perverted." **

"Haha, well yeah I did give him a kiss in front of his door." Naruto smiled.

**"That's great, well I have to go bye."** She rushed.

"Later." Naruto hung up his phone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

more in the next chapter

questions? ask me.


	2. Chapter 2

lemon in this chapter.

**_IMPORTANT read END comments!!!!_**

i own this idea thats it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Sasuke walked down to the arcade with Shikamaru. Kiba and Neji were somewhere probable checking out girls in the pool. Once down there Shikamaru immediately went for the 'out smart you' game.

Sasuke just walked around trying to find a game that would grab his attention. On his journey one thing did grab his attention it was Naruto. The only problem was he wasn't in the arcade. So Sasuke went to find the exit while keeping an eye on the blond.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke called, hurrying over to the guy.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. What's up?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Nothing, wanna join me in the arcade?" Naruto nodded yes and they played a bunch of games.

"AHH! This game is rigged!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, like all the other games we played." Sasuke teased smirking at his hundredth victory.

"Another round! I am not going to loose to you!" Naruto boasted and threw in some more tokens.

Sasuke shook his head at him but put in some more coins anyway. The end results were the same, Sasuke won and Naruto lost.

"UGH! These games are broken I need to notify the repairman." Naruto complained slouching against the gaming panel.

"Yeah, hey Mr. Repairman these games are clearly broken because I'm a dobe who can't win against Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke teased holding up a phone he made out of his fingers.

Naruto faked a laugh then glared at him.

"Hey don't I get a reward for winning so many times?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Naruto stood up. "No we don't have a rewards booth." Naruto explained.

Sasuke's smirk only grew. "Really? Well then could I just take my reward from you?"

Naruto pursued his lips together. "Hmm, I don't know." He led them farther into the corner of the arcade. "Depends on what you want?"

Sasuke took this as an invitation and grabbed the back of Naruto's neck, ramming there mouths together. Naruto's eyes flew open in shock but he hesitantly melted into the kiss and grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt pulling himself closer.

There tongues massaged each other, causing both of them to moan. Sasuke kept pushing Naruto back until, Naruto's back was completely against the wall. Naruto gulped pulling Sasuke's tongue in even more. And this would've continued if not for the necessity of air.

They both panted blushing ever so lightly. Then Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and they walked up the stairs into his room. Once inside they continued there make out session on the couch.

Caught up in the moment neither of them realized that each of them was giving the other a hand job. That is until both of them were close to reaching there climax.

After both of them reached there climaxes they separated from each other trying to settle down. They panted and fixed themselves up; then Naruto decided that he'd just hang out with Sasuke in his room for the rest of the day and they ordered in dinner. They talked; watched TV and Naruto had the guy who brought them there dinner also bring down some of his DVDs.

During the movies they'd break out into random make out sessions. Then some time during the third movie, they had fallen asleep.

Sasuke woke up blinking his eyes open, and then he yawned. He looked down and noticed that he had fallen asleep on top of Naruto. That was understandable since they had both fallen asleep on the couch and there was only so much room, since they didn't turn it into a bed.

He gently rolled off the couch; Naruto moved around a bit too get more comfortable, but didn't wake up.

Sasuke sighed and decided to get changed. He was putting his shirt on when some one began knocking on his door. Sasuke walked, hurriedly over to the door pulling his shirt down in the process.

He undid the locks then opened the door to see Neji.

"Hey." Sasuke said in monotone.

"Hey, Itachi told me to remind everyone that today was our last day because he wants to be on the road early tomorrow." Neji said sounding tired, and this was only proved further when he yawned.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Itachi woke me up and told me to tell all of you guys." He explained rubbing his eyes.

Sasuke cocked one eyebrow in confusion "Why you?"

Neji scoffed. "Probable because my room is the closest to his and he didn't feel like walking."

Sasuke nodded then went back into his room as Neji walked away. Sasuke walked back to the couch where Naruto was still sleeping. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He turned to his bathroom and decided to take a shower and think.

_What do I do? I don't want to leave._ Sasuke scrubbed his hair harder in frustration. _I have to go, but I don't want to leave Naruto. I mean chances are once I leave here I won't see him again and I don't want that!_

He punched the shower wall in anger.

Naruto sat up slowly still tired. He yawned and looked around._ Not my room._ He deduced tiredly. Then he remembered yesterday. _Oh yeah this is Sasuke's room. _He smiled.

Naruto stood up and grabbed his cell phone off the top of the T.V. "4 missed calls." Naruto said reading off the flashing warning.

He flipped his phone open to see who had called him; one call was from Hotel security, the other three was from Iruka, who was like a second Dad to him since his Dad was always away on business.

"Gotta call him back; he's probable worried since I didn't come back last night." He said getting his thoughts straight.

Suddenly Sasuke walked out of the bathroom with a towel on.

"Hey," Naruto nodded over to him stuffing his phone into his wrinkled pants. "Look I have to go and clear things up with security."

Sasuke gave Naruto a confused look while reaching for a comb to comb his hair.

Naruto rolled his eyes then looked at the door. "I got 4 calls because I didn't check in with them last night. So I'm going to check in with them, then I'm gonna take a shower, then do you wanna met up somewhere?"

Sasuke shrugged still frustrated about his situation. "Yeah, how about at the outdoor spa?"

"Alright." Naruto said wearily, Sasuke's tone had made him feel a little uncomfortable. "I'll meet you there."

Sasuke nodded and watched Naruto leave. Once the door had fully closed and the locked 'clicked' he had his head do a circle then flopped down onto his bed.

"No."

"Only a couple more days."

"No." Itachi said getting more annoyed.

Here he was in a hot tub filled with beautiful women and what destroys this lovely moment? Sasuke running over to him and asking him for them to stay longer.

"Look Itachi, there's this guy here and I really like him and I just want to spend some more time with him." Sasuke pleaded again.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but we have to leave tomorrow. We need to be on the road by nine, nine thirty the latest."

Sasuke scoffed then stomped away. _Then I'll make this time count._

Sasuke arrived at the spa and saw Naruto waiting for him.

"Hey Sasuke!" He smiled. "I was suppose to meet you here what happened, where were you?"

"I was talking to my brother." Sasuke said glaring at the ground.

The outdoor spa was actually just like a separate little lodge outside the hotel, you just had to walk outside for not even a minute to get to it. Inside, they had back massages, mud baths, hot tubs, and acupuncture.

"What do you wish to have today Naruto?" the worker asked.

Naruto smiled at him then pointed to Sasuke with his thumb. "Sign us up for a back massage." Then he leaned in and whispered into the employee's ear. "And could you prepare my private hot tub, please?"

The employee nodded smiling then stood up and guided them both to get prepped for there massages.

After the massage Sasuke felt great, all those worries and frustration just slid right off.

"That was amazing." Sasuke said relaxing into the hot tub.

Naruto smiled at him. "Really? So you liked it?"

"Yeah," Sasuke gave out a relaxed sigh then smirked, opening one eye. "Almost as good as the hand job you gave me last night."

Naruto's face lit up a bright red. "Sh...shut up!"

Sasuke's smirk only grew and he opened up both his eyes, scooting closer towards Naruto.

"But it's true." Naruto slid farther underwater, Sasuke only moved in closer. "And you know when I first saw you I thought you were the really submissive type."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he jumped up out of the water pointing at Sasuke. "I am not the submissive type!"

"I didn't say you were I said I thought you were, but I was wrong. Chill out dobe." Sasuke said leaning back.

"And stop calling me that jerk." Naruto said sitting next to Sasuke.

They teased each other some more, talked some more, and of course made out. Now they were leaving to go back up to Sasuke's room so he could change then they'd go to Naruto's room and then go out to lunch with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji.

Once they finished all that, Naruto and Sasuke went back to Sasuke's room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called walking towards his bed that Naruto was relaxing on.

"Yeah." Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke, not making any motion to sit up or move.

"T...tomorrow" Sasuke sat at the edge of the bed turning his head to face the ground. "I...have to go back home."

Naruto sat up pretzel style. "Oh." Naruto gulped frowning.

Neither of them looked at each other, both just sat there trying to think.

i Stupid, stupid, stupid/i Naruto hit himself mentally. i This is why you don't get attached to customers! Ugh, I wasn't planning too, but Sasuke looked so cool and I... I couldn't help myself/i Naruto tried to explain to himself.

"W...well, I should head back to my room." Naruto said trying to convince himself this was no big deal.

"No!" Sasuke jumped on him.

Now Naruto was pinned to the bed with Sasuke above him.

"Please...don't leave. I like you, a lot. Please don't leave." Sasuke said hugging Naruto.

Naruto smiled, even though he was still upset. "Ok."

Sasuke took his head out of the crook in Naruto's neck and kissed him.

He pulled away but Naruto wrung his hands around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

Now both of them were pulling at each other trying to keep the other as close as possible. Sasuke pushed his hands under Naruto's shirt and quickly moved them up and down memorizing every muscle. Naruto moaned into there kiss then decided to take off Sasuke's shirt.

He ripped the offensive object off then felt all around Sasuke's torso, making sure to rub the raven's shoulders every so often since that's his weak spot. He found that out while they were getting there massages.

Soon both were completely naked. Naruto rolled on top of Sasuke and broke there kiss, lust still clouding his eyes.

"L...lube?" He asked, still not too focused on anything.

Sasuke shook his head lightly, trying to think. "Ch-check my bag."

Naruto got up on shaky legs and rummaged through the bag.

"Find it?" Sasuke asked watching the blond walk back over towards him.

"F...forget it." Naruto said climbing back on top of Sasuke.

"But-" Sasuke tried to reason.

"It's ok." Naruto leaned down and licked Sasuke's ear, causing the raven to moan. "I just want you, I can take...pain." He whispered the last word seductively into Sasuke's ear.

And that's all it took. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and pushed the blond's back onto the bed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke pushed his head in.

"Shh, it's ok." Sasuke cooed out through gasps.

This was his first time, and judging by how tight Naruto was it was his too.

Naruto cried out digging his fingers into Sasuke's back, trying to get a good grip as Sasuke pushed all the way in. Sasuke reached one had up and petted the back of Naruto's head.

"I...I'm s-sorry. Is it...too...much?" Sasuke asked not wanting to hurt Naruto.

"M-move." Naruto demanded pushing himself against Sasuke. "Move!"

Sasuke mentally smirked then grabbed Naruto's waist and pulled out then slammed back in. When he did Naruto yelled out his name in bliss.

"There! Oh there Sasuke!"

Sasuke pulled out and tried to hit that spot again, and he did. He repeated this until Naruto climaxed, he climaxed not too long after Naruto.

Afterwards, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto. Both of them panting and exhausted.

"Wh-what happened to th-the whole I'm not submissive...thing?" Sasuke asked cuddling Naruto to his chest.

"Sh-Shut up! Only...today." Naruto said then fell asleep.

Sasuke pet Naruto's head for awhile before he too fell asleep.

Both of them woke up due to hunger. Since neither of them had had dinner yet.

"So...you want to order something in?" Sasuke asked looking in the phone book.

"Y-yeah." Naruto said blushing. "I'm going to take a shower, ok?"

"Ok." Sasuke said also blushing a little.

Naruto went to take his shower but found that he couldn't walk straight; this made everything a little more difficult. So after much swearing Naruto took his shower then Sasuke took his. Then there pizza arrived and they ate.

Finally, Naruto called Iruka and told him he was sleeping over Sasuke's and he also told him to inform the security staff. Afterwards they talked, made out, and joked around, and then they exchanged information.

"Here's my email, aim, and phone number." Sasuke said writing everything down and programming his number into Naruto's cell.

"Ok, same here." Naruto said handing Sasuke back his phone and the piece of paper with his information on it.

Sasuke could tell Naruto still wasn't confident, and truthfully neither was he but he tried to reassure the both of them.

"Hey, you're an Uzumaki, you get to inherit this whole line of hotels. I'm an Uchiha I already own half of Uchiha enterprises. Don't worry we'll see each other again."

Naruto smiled at him. "Yeah!"

The next mourning Naruto watched Sasuke's car drive away. Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru all said there goodbyes. Neji gave Naruto his phone number to give to Ten-Ten.

Sasuke and Naruto did stay in contact with each other they emailed each other and talked on the phone sometimes.

But then it got to a point where it hurt Naruto to hear from Sasuke. So he stopped replying to Sasuke's emails, and Sasuke stopped calling him. And they just ended it like that.

Sasuke knew it must've hurt, heck it hurt him. So they both knew they had to end this; as much as they wanted to be with each other and see each other again. The chances of that were slim.

"I can't believe you're switching colleges on me?!" A voice rang on the phone.

"Look Dad, this school just excels in my field so it would be beneficial if I went there, right?" The man holding the phone explained.

A noise resembling growling was heard before Kyuubi agreed. "Ok, ok."

Naruto smiled into the receiver. "I knew you'd see it my way, later Dad."

It had been three years since Sasuke and Naruto met, Naruto was now a sophomore in college. He was studying to become a CEO and after freshman year in his first college he realized it was not the best college for his major. But another college out of state fit his bill perfectly.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura ran up to Sasuke, who was eating lunch with Neji. "Did you hear?!" She asked excited. "A new guy is coming into our class and he's apparently really rich and good looking! But I just wanted to tell you that no matter how hot he is my heart will always belong to you."

"Hn." Sasuke said, then turned away form her and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well I have to go Sasuke. I'll see you later!" She waved trying to look adorable as she ran to go spread the news.

"A new kid? Wonder what his name is?" Neji asked.

"Who cares." Sasuke said, standing up to walk away.

"You should, since your dorm is the only one with a vacancy. Chances are this new guy is going to become your new roommate." Neji explained smirking.

"Whatever." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"So Sasuke your new roommate will be coming here some time today, try not to kill him or scare him off like the last one." Kakashi said sighing.

Sasuke scoffed at the silver haired man. "That guy deserved it."

Kakashi sighed again. "Just, be nice." With that he turned and walked away.

"Hey, what's my roommate's name?" Sasuke asked leaning on his doorframe.

"Oh!" Kakashi flipped threw some papers he had in his hands. "Um...Naruto Uzu-ma-ki." He pronounced.

Sasuke stood up straight. "Naruto Uzumaki?" Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke zoomed back into his room. Yelling, "I have to prepare!"

When Naruto arrived at his new school he got nervous, first of all he didn't know anyone here, and second he didn't know his roommates name. The paper that had all that info was lost sometime during his packing.

Ten-Ten and Iruka had come to help Naruto unpack since there wasn't a lot of stuff. Kyuubi was at a meeting in Guam so he couldn't make it.

"Third floor, this is it." Naruto said dragging his boxes out of the elevator.

Shikamaru and Neji walked towards the elevator planning on getting some lunch when they saw all the boxes.

"Oh you must be the new kid, my names Neji Hyuuga and this is Shikamaru Nara." Neji said to Naruto's turned back.

When Naruto turned around all three of them jumped and yelled out each others names in surprise.

"Neji?"

Ten-Ten put down the box she was holding then frowned in regret. She remembered Neji, the guy tried to molest her the whole way down the water slide.

"Ten-Ten, right?" Neji asked becoming nervous from Ten-Ten's glare.

Shikamaru shook his head. "You're the new kid?"

"Yup." Naruto smiled.

Shikamaru nodded smirking. "Do you know who your roommate is?"

"No, I lost the paper with all that info on it." He explained while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well go meet your roommate we won't hold you up." Shikamaru said as he stepped out of the way.

Naruto smiled and picked up his boxes and headed towards his new room. Iruka followed him, but they lost Ten-Ten who was yelling / talking to Neji.

Naruto knocked on the door, waiting for an answer but got none. He knocked again, and again nothing.

Iruka noticing there was a problem spoke up. "I'll go get the dorm supervisor."

He set the box he was holding down and then walked over to the dorm heads room. He knocked politely then a man with silver hair appeared.

"Hello there." Kakashi greeted eyeing the man in front of him.

"Oh hello." Iruka blushed as Kakashi was checking him out. "Um...Naruto can't seem to get into his room, so do you have a key we could use?" He gestured towards Naruto who waved, setting down the boxes he was holding.

"Oh yes," Kakashi smiled. "Please come in and I'll get it for you."

Iruka nodded then walked past the man, missing the perverted gleam in Kakashi's eye.

Naruto watched the door close and sighed, bored. He looked at the door again, and glared at it.

Sighing once again, he knocked harder then the first two times. Surprisingly this time the door was opened.

"Hello." Sasuke said smirking but then lost his smirk when he saw that Naruto had turned his back to him, not even paying him any attention.

"Hi."

Naruto said pilling some boxes on top of each other then hoisting them up. The boxes prevented him from seeing anything other than an ugly cardboard brown. He maneuvered himself around his roommate and into the room.

"If you were here the whole time how come you didn't answer the door when I knocked the first two times?!" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke glared at him, as Naruto set the pile down. He did not like being ignored_. How can the dobe not know it's me/!_

Through gritted teeth he repeated, "Hello!"

"I already said"

Naruto whipped around to see his roommate, mad that the guy was ignoring his question; but when Naruto saw his roommate his jaw stopped moving and choice to just hang open, his eyes widened considerably.

"Hi." He said in a meek voice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alright **MAJOR** question should i end it here. **OR **add one more chapter???


	3. Chapter 3

Okkay so i added on this chapter. So here's the ending! enjoy.

i own this idea thats it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke walked over towards his friends with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head hanging low. People who didn't know Sasuke personally, thought he looked like he was going to kill someone, but for those who knew him better; like Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba who had come here from his college, they knew he was sulking.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Kiba asked. "I thought you'd be on cloud nine, what with Naruto being here."

Sasuke glared at him then sat down at the picnic table and rested his head in his arms.

"What's wrong now Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, leaning his head on one hand.

Sasuke sighed and contemplating answering him; but wanting to rant to someone got the best of him so, he decided to spill.

"First of all," Sasuke started propping his face up. "Kiba since you don't go here, you don't know, but things haven't turned out as I wanted them to." Kiba gave him a confused look and Sasuke continued. "When I first heard Naruto was going to be my roommate, I was...happy. Then, when he found out I was his roommate..." He took a moment of silence, trying to figure out how to word it. "To put it simply we're not where I want us to be."

"Huh?" Kiba cocked an eyebrow.

Neji sighed, knowing he'd have to explain, since him and Ten-Ten heard the whole conversation that Naruto and Sasuke had when the blonde first moved in.

"It's like this Kiba." Neji began.

_"Hi." Naruto said in a meek voice._

_After a few more minutes of silence, Naruto spoke up again._

_"So, we're roommates?" The shakiness in Naruto's tone caught Sasuke off guard._

_"Yeah." Sasuke answered, and then another silence fell. "Listen, Naruto, this is awkward I know-"_

_"Y-yeah it's awkward!" Naruto exclaimed, starting to pace and comb his hair with his fingers. "This..." he groaned. "Ok, you know what, let's start over."_

_Sasuke sighed happily, walking closer towards Naruto._

_"I agree, I apologize about not answering the door the first two times but I was preparing myself to see you again." He admitted letting a small, genuine smile cross his face._

_"No Sasuke." Naruto said looking at the ground. "No...I mean all over again." He looked back up at the raven, serious._

_Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. This wasn't what he wanted; he wanted them to take this reunion as a sign or something! Suddenly, Naruto held his hand up towards Sasuke._

_"Hey, my name's Naruto Uzumaki this is my second year. I just transferred here." Naruto gave him a weary smile, waiting for Sasuke to grab his hand._

_Sasuke sighed then put on his emotionless face and grabbed his hand. "Sasuke Uchiha, I'm also a second year." _

"And that's why we are stuck with an even more emo Sasuke." Neji finished.

"That sucks!" Kiba exclaimed, giving Sasuke a sympathetic look.

"What's worse is guess who the dobe has a crush on?" Sasuke grounded out. "Sakura."

"Your stalker?! Wow...you're life makes mine look like heaven!" Kiba said.

Sasuke walked back to his dorm in the same manner he left it, with his hands in his pockets and his head turned down. When he got there, the room was empty; which he was severely thankful for. He sat on the futon and turned on the TV. The silence didn't last; soon, Naruto came back in with Sakura following him.

Naruto was smiling at Sakura and Sakura looked like she was about to kill the blonde, then she noticed Sasuke on the futon and brightened up considerable.

"Hey roomie!" Naruto greeted.

"Hello Sasuke!" Sakura spoke flirtatiously while flipping her hair and sitting next to him. "How are you today?"

"Hn."

"Anyway Sakura as I was saying-" Naruto began again taking a seat in another chair he and Sasuke had.

"Naruto!" Sakura interrupted glaring at the blonde. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation with Sasuke?" She huffed at him then turned back to Sasuke who was glaring at her.

"Anyway Sasuke, How was your day? Mine's been fine, minus some annoying people who were trying to flirt with me." She stressed 'people' and side glanced at Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke repeated turning to glare at the TV.

"What're you watching teme?" Naruto asked leaning forward.

Sasuke, not one to miss a chance at teasing the dobe, answered teasingly.

"TV."

Sakura broke into a huge fit of laughter, which was probable fake, trying to impress Sasuke. Naruto, on the other hand glared at Sasuke, who only smirked in return. Naruto hated that smirk, it was the triumph smirk.

"Oh, Sasuke you are so funny!" Sakura laughed grabbing the ravens shoulder and allowing one of her hands to graze across his shirt covered chest.

Sasuke glared at the hand, and so did Naruto but Sasuke didn't notice that. Sasuke was about to grab the girls hands and shove them off of him, but Naruto shot up out of his chair and pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"I'm sick of your attitude, you and me, let's go!" He challenged a gleam in his eyes.

Sakura immediately retracted her hands and glanced between the two boys. Sasuke smirked then accepted the challenge and they headed towards the gym.

First, they had a rock climbing race, Sasuke won that. Second, they had a racquetball tournament; Sasuke -again- won. By this time, they had a small group of people begin to gather: including, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and some other random students. Third, they had a swimming tournament, Naruto won that. Fourth, they had a race, and Naruto won that by a hair. And finally, fifth, they had a wrestling match.

All the people sat on the bleachers, some cheering for Sasuke others for Naruto. Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba just sat off to the side and glared at the two guys, as they stood and prepared their stances.

"I came all the way over here on my college break to watch a...lovers quarrel...that's not right." Kiba complained softly so only they would hear. Shikamaru and Neji only nodded.

"Though, I hope this knocks some sense into Naruto." Neji began, "It really hurts Sasuke to see him flirting with other people." He sighed. "Sasuke really likes him."

"Love," Shikamaru corrected. "Sasuke really loves him."

Soon, both boys lunged at each other. And, after a lot of fighting, Naruto pinned Sasuke down. He had Sasuke's arms pulled behind his back and his chest pressed against the mat. Naruto straddled him, huffing and puffing air out of exhaustion.

The referee ran over and started counting, but Sasuke's left foot hooked itself around Naruto's waist and pushed on the blonde. Sasuke then jabbed his elbow upwards causing the blonde to flinch and Sasuke to have an opening. He quickly flipped over so that Naruto's back slammed onto the mat.

The raven wasted no time and flipped his position. He pinned Naruto's legs down with his own, pulled the blonde's arms above his head and held them there with his own hands, and then he slammed his own body on top of the squirming blonde's.

The referee ran over to them and started yelling out his count. Naruto kept squirming and bucking against Sasuke. Sasuke hid his face with his hair as best he could and bit his lip. Naruto's moving kept making their groins -involuntarily- rub against each other, and it was killing Sasuke!

_Don't! Don't!...Don't!_ He mentally commanded himself, biting his lip harder. _Hurry up and call it!_ He mentally yelled at the referee.

Not being able to take it when Naruto bucked up fast, he let a small moan slip out. It was a quiet one, but judging by how Naruto just stopped moving, Sasuke knew the blonde heard.

"Done!" The referee called. "Sasuke wins!"

The crowd cheered and some slow clapped. Sasuke immediately jumped off the blonde and walked off towards the locker room. Once he got up, all the girls swarmed to him but stopped when he closed the locker room door in their faces.

Naruto slowly got up and turned his head towards the swarm of girls that covered the locker room door, and he sighed sadly.

"Hey man what's up?" Naruto turned to see Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru walk over to him.

"Hey guys." Naruto greeted, but not in his usual cheery tone.

"Come on; don't be bummed just because Sasuke beat you!" Kiba said wrapping his arm around the blonde.

Naruto smiled up to him.

"Yeah, hey at least I got him beat in looks, right?" Naruto said gesturing towards his body.

All three boys looked him up and down then glanced back at the swarm of girls at the locker room door, then back to Naruto.

"Yeah...all the girls are on top of you." Neji stated dryly.

"I know someone who wants to be on top of you." Kiba added in a whisper.

Shikamaru, who heard him, elbowed him so hard Kiba cringed, and it probable left a bruise.

"Troublesome, anyway wanna go out to dinner?" Shikamaru offered sticking his hands in his pockets.

Naruto thought about it and nodded a 'yes'. At dinner Sasuke -who was dragged there by Kiba because they needed him to pay- avoided looking at Naruto's face at all cost. Naruto also seemed to avoid looking directly at him and Neji and Shikamaru didn't miss this, Kiba did because he was checking out all the waitresses.

"Later guys!" Naruto waved as he and Sasuke entered their dorm.

"I'm going to my room, g'night." Naruto said once he shut and locked the door leading to the hallway.

"Do I win anything?" Sasuke blurted out, still not looking at Naruto.

Sasuke wasn't good at being blunt, he was more discreet. So, yelling that out was very weird for him. And, the conversation he wanted to start was also going to be weird for him.

"Huh?" Naruto said turning to face the raven.

Sasuke took a deep breath then looked directly at Naruto and said.

"Don't I get a reward for winning so many times?"

Naruto blinked and gulped.

_"Hey don't I get a reward for winning so many times?" Sasuke asked smirking._

_Naruto stood up. "No we don't have a rewards booth." Naruto explained._

_Sasuke's smirk only grew. "Really? Well then could I just take my reward from you?"_

_Naruto pursued his lips together. "Hmm, I don't know." He led them farther into the corner of the arcade. "Depends on what you want?" _

"N-no." He stuttered out. "Wh-why would y-you?" Naruto then turned to look at the wall. He mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

Sasuke took another deep breath, but kept his eyes on Naruto. He knew Naruto remembered when he said that. So, that should give a hint as to where Sasuke wanted this conversation to go. He shifted his weight onto one foot and continued.

"You know...when you first moved in here I was really excited." Sasuke started

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed still not looking at him.

"Do you know why I was excited?" Sasuke said raising his voice a bit and taking a step towards Naruto. "It's because I was going to see you again! I was going to see my first love again!"

"Sasuke." Naruto repeated in a louder tone but still avoided looking at his eyes.

"I thought we'd pick up where we left off! I know I wanted to, but then you said..." He paused and sighed. "I just thought you'd want to get back together too. So, tell me why you don't want to, that's all I want."

Naruto sighed and kicked the floor, taking a glance at Sasuke and he knew there was no way around it.

"You want to know why?" Naruto started turning to be straight in front of Sasuke. "I'm not used to being stuck!" He explained, finally looking Sasuke in the eyes. "I'm not mature enough, I guess. I can't be with just one person; I'm not used to it."

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow, and Naruto sighed.

"All my life, I've never had anything stay the same: new employees, new rooms, new houses, new mothers, new everything!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "The only consistent people I've had in my life are Ten-Ten and Iruka. And I can't even be around them for too long because I don't know how!" He took a deep breath.

"I...I can't handle it." He sighed shakily. "When I saw you I was so scared. I'm not a complete idiot, I knew you wanted us to start off where we left! But, I can't, I mean I couldn't even keep up with emailing and talking with you!" He laughed bitterly.

"I'm not one to be tied down...and I can't change. So, that's why." Naruto finished while scratching the side of his arm.

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed. "You're scared of being tied down to me; so, you just decided to ignore my feelings and just do what's best for you. Flirting with other people right in front of me, knowing how I felt!" He scoffed again. "And everyone calls me selfish."

"You don't think I'm hurting!" Naruto yelled back at him, flustered and angry. "I hate seeing girls throw themselves at you! I like Sakura, but constantly seeing her touch you and flirting with you annoys me to no end! I hate seeing you with someone else!" Naruto screamed.

"Because you love me!" Sasuke yelled back, getting in Naruto's face.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled back.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cheeks and slammed their lips together. Naruto immediately threw his hands around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer. They both pulled on each other, trying to deepen their kiss. They eventually made there way over towards the futon and Sasuke laid down with Naruto on top of him.

They broke away for air then went right back at it. It was a needy and angry kiss, their tongues clashing and pulling on each other. Finally, Sasuke pushed Naruto away but held the blonde's arms in a tight grip.

"You're scared of being with someone too long because you don't know how. Well, I don't know how to be nice to someone, so we'll just have to learn." He smirked and Naruto laughed a bit and smiled, then flopped on top of Sasuke.

"I want this." Naruto finally admitted wrapping Sasuke in a hug.

Sasuke chuckled slightly and hugged him back. "I do too, dobe."

Naruto laughed and nuzzled Sasuke's shoulder.

"Teme." He sighed "I love you."

"I love you too" Sasuke whispered into his ear.

X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

okkay so there's the ending they're together

hope you liked it!!


	4. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
